Adiós al pasado
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Las decisiones de otros influyeron en tu destino.... pero no lo moldearon.... Es tiempo de que dejes atrás una ilusión


**Notas iniciales: **Sé que muchos (al menos quienes hayan seguido mis lecturas) al leer en un fict mío _'Takeru y Hikari'_ enseguida piensan en romance, situaciones extrañas y sobre todo romance ^^ y no los culpo.... sin embargo, si tienes sobre todo la paciencia para leer esto hallarás un enfoque un tanto diferente

Y sé que escribí ** Nada de Takari.**..... pero creo que eso es algo que ni yo misma me lo creo ^^UU Claro que prometo dejarlos un poquitititititito en paz, ok?

* * *

**Adiós al pasado**

* * *

_- Ya lo esperaba - _expresó Natsuko mientras le pasaba el auricular inalámbrico al menor de sus hijos

Takeru asintió suavemente mientras tomaba el dichoso aparato

_- Acabo de llegar - _le escuchó su madre decir 

_- No te preocupes por el equipaje, yo lo arreglaré todo - _comentó la rubia mientras comenzaba a abrir las maletas

_- Sí, mamá se encargará de lo demás - _el joven de 20 años miró el reloj de su muñeca izquierda _-¿Te parece bien en quince minutos? - _un silencio momentáneo _- Perfecto, voy para allá -_

_- ¿Quince minutos? - _comentó su madre mientras Takeru colocaba el auricular en su base _- Mínimo imaginaba que estarías allá en 2 minutos -_

Takeru sonrió mientras tomaba las llaves del departamento y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, pero segundos antes de salir pasó por el espejo para peinar con una mano, como de costumbre, su rebelde y dorada cabellera

Nuevamente el sonido del teléfono

-Moshi moshi - contestó nuevamente Natsuko - Amor!! Sí, hace unos minutos -

¡Si la mujer hubiese visto a su descendiente!

Lo siguiente en escucharse en la habitación fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse... eso antes de las palabras de la mujer Takaishi

* * *

_- De seguro que tu príncipe azul - _habló Taichi mientras observaba el reloj de la sala antes de abrir la puerta

_-Hola Taichi - _saludó Takeru un tanto intimidado esperándose ya de todo, en especial.....

_- ¡Dijiste quince minutos! Hikari estuvo como loca por toda la casa buscando qué ponerse y te has retrasado 5 minutos - _el joven mostró una amplia sonrisa burlona _- ¿Estás enfermo? -_

.... las bromas de su futuro cuñado!! El joven Takaishi estuvo a punto de contestarle

_- Sigue fastidiando a Takeru y me las pagarás - _se escuchó la amenaza de la menor de la casa

Taichi posó una mano en el hombro de su víctima

_- Pobre de ti!! Las cosas que hace el amor - _prosiguió Taichi

_- Miren quien habla - _replicó Hikari haciendo su aparición en la habitación _- El señor 'serenata a media noche' -_

_- Creí que era su cumpleaños - _intentó justificarse Taichi

_- Y con la prodigiosa voz que tienes - _continuó la menor

_- Yamato estaba de viaje!! - _se quejó el otro _- ¿Qué más querías que hiciera? ¿Que llamara a Jyou? -_

_- Ummmmm - _Hikari fingió pensar mientras se volteaba a quien merecía toda su atención... al tenerlo frente a ella no pudo contener un suspiro

_- Hola - _Takeru murmuró suavemente

Hikari tomó las llaves que estaban en la sala

_- Nos vemos - _se despidió la menor tomando de la mano al rubio mientras desaparecían del departamento Yagami

* * *

Hikari se dejó guiar por Takeru... pasos lentos e inseguros... algo extraño en el rubio

_- ¿Qué te ocurre? - _preguntó directamente ella

Takeru detuvo su caminar mientras sacaba de su chaqueta un clavel

_- Nada en especial - _Takeru volvió a murmurar al instante que ella tomaba el clavel entre sus manos

_- Has venido diferente -_ Hikari se empinó antes de besarle la punta de la nariz _- especialmente por el bronceado -_

Lo consiguió!! Takeru había sonreído!! Aunque el joven siempre tuvo una facilidad para sonreír pero en esta ocasión aquel gesto estaba envuelto en un aire de....

_- Tristeza - _musitó Hikari tomándolo del rostro

El otro analizó la palabra y volvió a sonreír de la misma forma que hace unos instantes

_- No lo sé - _admitió cuando Hikari lo llevó hasta el pasto que se encontraba frente a un lago

Sin más palabras ella se sentó en el pasto y él se recostó en sus piernas

Permanecieron así por varios minutos envueltos en el silencio... esto antes de que Takeru se decidiera a hablar........

_- Retroceder en el tiempo es inevitable..... en especial cuando quedan heridas profundas marcadas en el alma... Siempre queda la duda de... ¿Qué pasaría si esto se hubiese dado en estas circunstancias?_

La mente del rubio retrocedió tan sólo a unos días atrás

_******************************_

_- ¿Ah, sí?__ - _reclamó el mayor empujando al otro sin el menor cuidado aunque debería tenerlo, son 3 años de diferencia pero ambos poseen fuerza de hombres que jamás han llegado a medir

_-Lo reafirmo!! - _desafió el otro con supuesta rabia recorriéndole las venas

_- No vayan a arruinar las vacaciones ahora!! La estamos pasando bien -_ ordenó una mujer de iguales características físicas que ambos jóvenes quienes detuvieron su pelea al instante

_- Hasta mañana - _replicó el menor, quizá más cortés por enseñanza de su madre, pero se denotaba coraje en cada una de sus palabras

_- Hasta mañana - _contestó toscamente el mayor dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la pequeña habitación mientras se acoplaba en su futón y comenzaba a analizar la estructura de la pared que tenía enfrente

_- Parecen unos chiquillos - _la mujer negó con la cabeza acomodándose en su futón

_- Ya mañana estarán más relajados - _afirmó un hombre que hacía perfecto contraste con los presentes: su cabello castaño en nada se comparaba a los dorados de los presentes, ni que se diga de sus oscuros ojos en comparación con los azulados de su ex-esposa y de sus dos hijos

Aproximadamente dos horas después, en medio de la penumbra de la habitación, los _'disgustados'_ hermanos observaban en silencio el resultado de su actuación

Sus padres, quienes hace más de una década se habían divorciado, volvían a dormir juntos

Claro, un estúpido juego de palabras gracias al poder de juguetear con ellas a nuestro antojo y para nuestra conveniencia; porque ambos seres que alguna vez hicieron un juramento (que no pudieron cumplir) estaban durmiendo uno a lado del otro sin el mayor contacto físico

Dos miradas, heredadas de la madre en color y del padre en intensidad, se encontraron para sentirse cómplices... ambos hermanos lo necesitaban!! Aquella espina atravesada en el alma no los dejaba seguir!! 

¿De quién fue la idea del viaje estrictamente familiar? No importa el recordarlo ya!! Pero esto fue un instrumento para medir las heridas que supuestamente sólo el tiempo logra sanar

Aunque queda la eterna pregunta..... _¿Qué pasaría si nos hubiésemos criado con nuestros padres juntos?_

Lo que sí sería seguro es que ambos le tuvieran más respeto a Masaharu

Bueno, de Yamato era de esperarlo!! Tantos años que han vivido juntos, como un par de amigos solterones, les permitió estrechar más el vínculo familiar

Pero de Takeru?? Muchas veces el menor no pudo controlarse en bromas pesadas hacia su padre aunque el hombre Ishida jamás reclamó el poco respeto.... Quizá el hecho de que Takeru tuviera 20 años provocó a que dejara de ser tratado como el niño de 5 años al que dejó al cuidado de su madre

Y quince años no pasan en vano!! Pero todo el tiempo transcurrido es nulo en una dimensión diferente: el alma! Aquel sitio en donde se alojan los sentimientos y resentimientos, este místico lugar que pocas personas en nuestras vidas son capaces de tocar sin lastimar y en donde no existe una descripción exacta de lo que es tiempo

Porque las heridas no están del todo cicatrizadas, porque cada vez que se toque siquiera el tema el alma tambaleará y hará que la voz se quiebre.... pero irónicamente esto provocará que se fortalezca nuestro interior

Y es hora de dejar atrás el dolor!! Las peleas y discusiones sin sentido, de esas que aquellos dos rubios una vez fueron mudos testigos, harán un eco lejano y se perderán en un espacio indefinido

Aunque.... duele desprenderse definitivamente de una ilusión: Sus padres jamás volverán a estar juntos a pesar de que se note a leguas que él aún la ama.... pero el sentimiento no es correspondido!! Ella siguió su vida, ella ya tiene a otro

_******************************_

_- Fue la última ilusión de verlos nuevamente juntos, como si jamás se hubiesen divorciado -_ Takeru no se preocupó en las lágrimas que finalmente salieron, lágrimas que anhelaban salir en aquel instante en la habitación en penumbras de esa noche _-Y creo que fue la mejor forma de despedirme del pasado y de los recuerdos que lleva atados... finalmente me he resignado a perder lo que jamás pude disfrutar: una familia, con problemas y todo, pero en convivencia familiar... siempre juntos! -_

_- Resignación no es la palabra.... sino aceptación! El destino que te tocó no dependió de ti- _Hikari deslizó una de sus manos por las mejillas de Takeru _- No pudiste elegir por tus padres y jamás sabrás si la decisión que ellos tomaron fue la correcta, __ pero desde este hecho moldeaste tus características y tu personalidad a tu antojo; lograste que el vínculo con tu hermano jamás se perdiera a pesar de no habitar en la misma casa y sobre todo no perdiste!! No quedaste atrapado en el tiempo en la espera de algo que no está en tus manos el que se realice -_

_- Pero siempre quise que ellos se reconciliaran - _objetó Takeru

_- ¿Y quién no en tu situación? Pero no te obsesionaste en ello!! No lo hiciste el centro de tu vida ni forzaste a tus padres a un encuentro!! Dejaste todo a cargo del tiempo y seguiste viviendo a pesar de que anhelabas ver a tus padres juntos -_

_- Es un adiós a una etapa -_

_- Es un adiós al pasado!! Los borrosos recuerdos maravillosos que tengas de aquella época los conservas en tu alma, en donde nadie manda!! Lo demás lo echas al olvido y quedará como un lejano dolor sin sentido... Ese espacio ábrelo para tu presente y consérvalo para tu futuro!! Hay mucho por vivir y hay mucho por sentir -_

La brisa jugueteando entre los árboles evitaba que el silencio se apodere del sitio

_- Es por esto... -_ comenzó a hablar el rubio _- .... que en mi alma tienes un espacio que nadie podrá llenar!! Sabes escuchar, sabes cuándo y cómo hablar - _una nueva lágrima recorrió el rostro bronceado del joven... la última, como despidiéndose definitivamente de esa etapa.... el aire de tristeza lentamente se alejaba - _Sabía perfectamente que estarías en este instante -_

La castaña asintió besando los ojos de su enamorado antes de murmurar _- Siempre -_

**¡¡Todo depende de ti!! **

Aquella herida de tu alma puede estar siempre latente y jamás cicatrizar si sigues pensando en lo que nunca podrás comprobar.... O simplemente sigue viviendo!! Deja que el tiempo transcurra y después pon a prueba tu herida.... Si a pesar del tiempo aún te duele.. alégrate!! Que no has perdido la capacidad de sentir, pero es tiempo de desechar ese dolor... es tiempo de dejar de aferrarte a un pasado!! Lo más seguro es que no disfrutes el presente y mucho menos te formes un futuro grandioso!! Y sobre todo: ** Siempre sonríe por el mañana!!**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno..... Mis últimas y cortas vacaciones (antes de volver al encierro de oficina ¬¬) me dieron mucho a qué pensar!! Y les advierto que mis sentimientos están algo revueltos... por si acaso exista alguna incoherencia en el fict

Y bueno!! ^__^ Mi mail: dragonzukino@hotmail.com o sino un hermoso review, ok? Nos vemos en la próxima


End file.
